Warlock (Wizards vs Aliens)
Warlock (born as Edric Blackhawk) was the main antagonist of the Wizards vs Aliens episode Twilight Falls, and the main antagonist of the third series. He was originally a wizard whose lust for power saw him forge an alliance with the Wraith Lords and became their leader, the High Lord of the Wraith. Warlock had black eyes with dark shadows around them, long pale blonde hair. He wore a black cloak, a horned helmet and carried a long staff with a red skull onto top of it. He was portrayed by Clive Russell. Biography Prior to Wizards vs Aliens On the last day of the Neverside Wars, Warlock was confronted by a wizard named Caractacus Crowe to which Warlock used his Wraith Lord abilities to use Caractacus's own Magic against him. Luckily, Caractacus' hobgoblin friend Randal Moon was able to save him by cutting off Warlock's staff wielding hand. This hand became a talisman called The Key of Bones which Caractacus along with other wizards used to forge the Line of Twilight which separated The Neverside from the Dayside to keep Warlock and his allies from harming Unenchanteds. ''Wizards vs Aliens'' Hundreds of years later, The Queen Regent of Nekron Lady Lyzera cloned the Key of Bones and contacted Warlock and made an agreement saying that Warlock can get the Dayside whilst Lyzera can have the Neverside. However, Lyzera's real intentions was to extract Warlock and the other Wraith Lords of their magic as soon are they entered the Dayside via The Doorway of Long Shadows. Lyzera along with her husband Varg arrived at the doorway's location Blackhawk Abbey where Lyzera was able to summon Warlock and released him from the Neverside and gave him the Key of Bones, restoring his severed hand. But when Lyzera and Varg tried to get him to surrender to them, Warlock used his powers to force the two Nekross to the ground. But Caractacus's descendant Tom Clarke with the help of Randal and an Unenchanted girl named Jazz, was able to force Warlock back into the Dayside. But Warlock tells them, he will enter the Dayside through the Chamber of Crowe since Randal (the chamber's guardian) had left it. Warlock was able to enter the chamber, where Tom's Unenchanted father Michael tried to get rid of him by throwing an Egg of Brimstone at him, but this fails and Michael is knocked to the ground by Warlock. Luckily Tom along with Randal and Jazz arrive before Tom creates a tear that sends Warlock back to the Neverside. The trio then go through the tear after him, where Warlock starts to use Tom's magic against him (just as he did to Caractacus) but is distracted by Jazz. Tom is able to get Warlock's attention and is once again has his magic used against him. But this time, Tom is able to fight back by using a combination of Magic and Science to destroy Warlock, leaving nothing but his clothing and staff behind. Gallery imagewarm.jpg|Warlock and Randal Moon imagewwhs.jpg|Warlock wielding his staff. imagewwva.jpg Trivia *It could be possible that Warlock could be the antagonist of the entire Wizards vs Aliens series, as the Nekross only wanted Earth's magic and hunt Wizards whereas Warlock wanted to bring harm to both Wizards and Unenchanteds. Category:Male Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Warlords Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:Elderly Category:Evil from the Past Category:Magic Category:Conspirators